<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hush at the Library! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439574">Hush at the Library!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Kinda?, Library AU, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, niki has a bakery yay, no beta read we die like wilbur, no real name using, sbi are fam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What story with a green obsessed narcissist and a tired alcoholic ended together anyways."</p><p> </p><p>Or,</p><p> </p><p>Egoistic popular-wannabe loud guy with depressed alone-wannabe librarian guy.</p><p>!! Note; This is made purely for fun and to spend time. If any of CC(Content Creator)'s mentioned here had adressed not being comfortable being being in a fanfic, i'll take this down. Thank you.<br/>!!Used to be a ship book until chapter 8, half platonic at 9 and will be platonic from that on. Thanks for understatement :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Dream, not anymore at least - Relationship, so i can use this tag now, used to be romantic but not anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade was and is a quiet kid. He always has been. For his lucks, like those random memes of quiet kids you see, he was also very strong. </p><p> </p><p>As he started college, he already plan to have hourly paid jobs. The first one he entered did not end well. Second also wasn't his kind of thing, until he just decided on working in a library. He could read books AND hush people! It seemed very fun for him. Relaxing, even. He was mostly taking night shifts, as after school was more relaxing.As snow break started 5 days ago, his co-worker wanted to swap shifts. Saying how it's only for this break, and his boss said it'll be alright, so he just did it anyways. Maybe he'll get to fix his horrible sleep schedule?</p><p> </p><p>As he was finishing his second book this day(he does have a lot of time to read, man.), as he saw the library door open. He closed the book in case the customer is some kind of Karen that'll make him lose his page again.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the blonde man. His mask was covering half of his face, but he had very bright eyes. He also wore a lot of green for some reason. Not even a nice soft green, eye-hurting neon green alike. Is this dude like one of those "i love purple so i'm gonna make my life purple" people? But in green tones? He just sighed, this was his first time seeing the dude so he probably won't see him much again, so no reason to overthink.</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, hello. " he just asked, he had a confident voice with a hesitant tone. He looked back at his friends, who were making "ok" signs with his hands. Fuck, did he get dragged into some kind of prank?</p><p> </p><p>" Halloo. What were you looking for? " Techno said, having his computer ready in any case.</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, " stranger looked at his hand. " Are you french because eif.. What the fuck that- Hold on. Uh, fuck. I messed this up. " stranger muffled through his mask, which made Techno just chuckle and smile under his mask. "Good try. Are you here to be a creep and flirt or are you looking for a book? "</p><p> </p><p>" I am NOT a creep! " he said, a little loudly.</p><p> </p><p>" We are at a library. You need to hush. " Techno said, calming the stranger somehow. " Now, do you have registration? " </p><p> </p><p>" No? " </p><p> </p><p>" Well, unless you open one, sorry but you cannot take a book. Do you want one? " he said, opening the tab just in case again.</p><p> </p><p>" Uh.. How much is it for a week? "</p><p> </p><p>" First two months are just 15$ but will double to 30$ starting third month. Plus if you damage or lose a book every book costs about 10$ so. " he said, " You do seem the clumsy type, saying just in case. " </p><p> </p><p>" Wow, i'm here to flirt and i'm getting bullied. Worst customer service, going to give it one star. " he huffed, crossing his arms. He looked like a child that the candy got stolen of.</p><p> </p><p>" Fine. Pay the first month registration and i'll compliment back. "  Techno said, he just got bored, alright? He was not playing with blonde's feelings or something anyways.</p><p> </p><p>" Do i,, do i get to talk with you if i visit again? "</p><p> </p><p>" As long as i'm not in the great part of the book or as long as you're quiet, sure. Name? "</p><p> </p><p>" Dream Wastaken. " he said happily, pulling out cash and handing it over. </p><p> </p><p>Techno took the cash and registered it, then looked back at Dream. " Thank you for the purchase. May i have a photograph or should the face part be blank? "</p><p> </p><p>" You can just draw a smiley face. "</p><p> </p><p>" I suck at drawing, you're giving me too much power. " Techno said, got Dream to chuckle.  Dream then looked as he was waiting for something. It took Techno seconds to remember, though. </p><p> </p><p>" You.. You have very nice.. Uh.. You're very happily energetic. " he said. </p><p> </p><p>Less than what Dream expected, but he just said " I'll take it. And you are? "</p><p> </p><p>" Techno. See you again tomorrow, Dream. " </p><p> </p><p>Dream just happily waved bye, and rushed out. His friends looked very happy to see him return, and he just started yelling things Techno couldn't hear enough. They all seemed happy, though. That meeting was very, cute? Heartwarming? At least not a 40 year old creeping on him.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly felt the urge to read some romantic books. Maybe find cheesier lines than Dream's attempted one.</p><p> </p><p>::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>" I'm home. " Techno yelled, not waiting for an answer as he walked towards his room. </p><p> </p><p>" Welcome home. Did you eat? " said his father, Phil, from kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>He really didn't want to eat. He already took some snacks, AND had coffee! He was more than full. " YES I HAVE " he yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>" TECHNO! How was work? " said his littlest brother, barging in. As Techno opened his mouth, Tommy just kept talking. " Amazing eh? So, wanna play minecraft? "</p><p> </p><p>" Tommy, im VERY tired. Maybe later? " Techno said, putting his bag down and turning his attention to the blonde one.</p><p> </p><p>" It's been more than seven months since your last "later", dickhead. Just say you don't want to play. " Tommy said, rushing out and slamming the door on Techno. </p><p> </p><p>He just sighed. He didn't even have time to look at his phone anymore. He just pulled out a cheap alcohol from his bag. He could hear Wilbur's talking next room. They haven't talked in weeks now. It was weird. He just started drinking until he slept. He was not sad, or a crippling alcoholic, he just found it warm and relaxing. </p><p> </p><p>What story with a green obsessed narcissist and a tired alcoholic ended together anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. By the eyes of the lover boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter, but eyes of Dream until that point.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter goes to last 9 people who told me to continue. You guys made my day and you guys are the biggest reason i kept writing this :) </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream felt, excited. </p><p> </p><p>Dream was always the confident kid. He built his own personality on the fact he was the best! Not to be egoistical, but he did like thinking so.</p><p> </p><p>Everytime he had some school-work that has to do with books, he always went to that bookshop right next to the infamous library that was located in their street. He would sometimes enter to say hi to his friends, but always get hushed by the worker in there . </p><p> </p><p>Libraries are not the best for for someone who finds joy in being loud. </p><p> </p><p>He was not that popular with friends, yes he's easy to be friends with but keeping up with his actions and his humor was always such hard task. A few people who can match his energy stays, everyone else just keeps being his friend. You know, chit chats. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to a college. Even though he was not really attending, since there were online classes lately. Everyone in school knew him! Well, the real him anyways. </p><p> </p><p>He liked playing games, you know? He was planning, and kind of already started his idea of becoming known in that game. He has plans. </p><p> </p><p>As snow break started, of course his teachers gave him tons of work. He did not expect less. He sighed, he was an energetic person yes, but those assignments are tiring, man.</p><p> </p><p>I should just get help, team work makes dream work, or Dream work in this case. He opened his phone, called George on discord, which George responded by closing and starting to text instead. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GeorgeNotFound </strong>
</p><p>&gt;What the fuck, i'm at library. Almost got hushed and ruined by "most silent in library" record out of all of you.</p><p><strong> Dream</strong><br/>&gt;LOL sounds like a you problem?<br/>&gt;Wait don't leave me on read. Sorryyyyyy</p><p><strong> GeorgeNotFound </strong><br/>&gt;Fine. What, Dream? What's wrong in your barbie dream house this time?</p><p><strong> Dream</strong><br/>&gt;Uh, where are you? I'll just come over.</p><p><strong> GeorgeNotFound </strong><br/>&gt;I just said library, idiot.<br/>&gt;Also you can't enter where i am without a card. So just come over and text me and i'll leave.</p><p><strong> Dream</strong><br/>&gt;Sounds a lot better.</p><p> </p><p>He just sighed, putting on closest thing to a pyjama, a baggy sports outfit.</p><p> </p><p>He put on his headphones on, opening the song heatwaves. It was a relaxing song. The playlist went on, Hay Loft, Girl in Red, Your New Boyfriend, Babooshka.. They're fun songs eh?</p><p> </p><p>" ..Sure. I guess? " a voice said from far away. It was.. very deep AND monotone. Dream wanted to both get closer and to hide. He felt like a stalker. </p><p> </p><p>" You're the best. It won't be as hard i promise, boy. Have fun!" the other voice said, and footsteps fading away. </p><p> </p><p>Dream finally found the voice source around the corner. A tall figure, maybe as tall as him? Hard to figure out when he is a little away. Probably same height or less. However, he had long straight hair, tied up in a very lazy way. </p><p> </p><p>However, he was.. Really handsome. Dream knew he was bi, but god fucking damn this is a living example why he was attracted to men.</p><p> </p><p>He just sighed, turning away and entering the library. </p><p> </p><p>Dream is NOT ready for this interaction. Not at all. He's in a bad outfit, messy hair, and he didn't even take a shower today! He came here to be a nerd, not a lover! Oh, there are people who can do both, he thought, then remembered his outfit again and just shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly called George, which it was a second before closing this time. Uh oh. </p><p> </p><p>George just rushed out, looking angry. He softened seeing Dream so, panicky, though. </p><p> </p><p>" Did you see someone getting kidnapped or something while i was inside? " he asked. " I really don't want another criminal case on my record, so please say no. "</p><p> </p><p>" No. " Dream said, letting George give a relaxed sigh, and going back to the convo.</p><p> </p><p>" Hm.. The other choice to make you this panicky.. Your dad's mad at you? "</p><p> </p><p>" No- George we haven't talked in months more than chit chats how would he have time to get mad at me " he said, starting to soften. </p><p> </p><p>" A random internet article told me it could be ga- bi panic. " George stated, then got very pleased realizing he was right based on Dream's reaction. </p><p> </p><p>" Pretty boy or pretty girl or pretty them? " </p><p> </p><p>" Boy. " Dream said, motioning George to walk in case pink boy hears them. Or gets out again. Or anything.</p><p> </p><p>" And who might he be? " </p><p> </p><p>" I- Promise not to tell straight to him. Like, don't rush over him and say- "</p><p> </p><p>Cutting in, " Is it the pink dude? " said George.</p><p> </p><p>" -that i just like the- What the fuck " Dream like suddenly stopped. Not even a stopping hesitation, just sudden.</p><p> </p><p>" So it is the pink dude? "</p><p> </p><p>" I- How'd you know? " </p><p> </p><p>" I'm smart. Plus i saw him enter and right after you were panicked. Do you even know him? Or a better question, did you even talk to him? " </p><p> </p><p>" Not yet. But i will! Soon. "</p><p> </p><p>George was going to make fun of him for a second, but then he saw the blonde's eyes being, very sparkly. Was this a love at first sight? George will be picking up romance books tomorrow to look for similarities. Maybe some pickup lines to teach to Dream? However, until so, let's not mess this up completely.</p><p> </p><p>" ..Did you arrive for notes? "</p><p> </p><p>" Kind of? "</p><p> </p><p>" Let's go. "</p><p> </p><p>In about a day, his closest friends got to know. Sapnap almost went to the library about to ask this person if he was interested in man "for no reason". George was trying to come up with flirt lines but as well making fun of Dream, as Karl was just REALLY supportive. Dream also told Punz, not very close friends but they've been hanging a lot lately. He offered stalking to see how pink boy is anytime. He had to refuse.</p><p> </p><p>5 days had passed. They wrote down some pick up lines in Dream's hand, sending him in. </p><p> </p><p>" My baby boy is all grown! " Sapnap said, started sniffling. His eyes almost got teary. </p><p> </p><p>" Whatever. " George said, rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>" He's fidgeting, aww. He looks excited. " Karl said, rolled up his sleeves to his hands, covering his hands. Dream turned to look at them for a split second, which they all quickly made "ok" signs with his hand to. </p><p> </p><p>" Is his pink hair natural? " Karl said, clinging on Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>" I mean, ever since learning Skeppy has natural blue hair, anything is possible. " Sapnap said, very confidently and serious. </p><p> </p><p>" Skeppy has natural blue hair?? " both George and Karl almost yelled. They hushed each other down right after finishing the sentence. </p><p> </p><p>In minutes, while they were still talking, Dream finally walked out. </p><p> </p><p>" Does he like men? Did he compliment your outfit? "</p><p>" Did you say my pick up line? Mine was very smartly written. " </p><p>" What did he think about you? Did you learn his favorite book? " </p><p> </p><p>His friends suddenly jumped on him, asking questions. Dream was holding back a laugh, he was really happy that he had a mask on. </p><p> </p><p>" Well, for starters, " he looked down on his hands as his friends went quiet to listen. " his name is Techno. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Good morning to you too, Dream.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk, they plan, and they somehow enjoy each others company.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all were nice with comments, and as promised, i wrote it quickly because you helped me get motivated. :) And a longer chapter, as a new year gift half angst half fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would be wrong to say Techno just got up as he was awake since 5am. He got too much to drink last night and he woke up early because of a headache. He was wearing casual clothes as it was saturday, and he had to go work. "Never buying that kind ever again. " he said, making a yuck sound. </p><p> </p><p>He got his bag, leaving a big empty space in case he wants to buy another tonight. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth to say good morning, as he heard others speak downstairs. He suddenly feel like stopping and listening as he heard his name. </p><p> </p><p>" -So is Techno coming over for breakfast this day? " Tommy asked. He felt like he shouldn't have asked. He sounded like that at least. </p><p> </p><p>" Tommy, Techno is both working and in a real busy college. Just give him some time. " Phil said, sounded very, believeable and calm. </p><p> </p><p>" It's been two years since we all sat down at the same table, dad. How busy can he be? " Tommy hissed. Playing with his food loudly now.</p><p> </p><p>" Tommy- "</p><p> </p><p>" Techno won't ever come over to a dinner or a breakfast table Tommy. " Wilbur cut in. </p><p> </p><p>What did he mean?</p><p> </p><p>" Wilbur- " Phil tried to intervere.</p><p> </p><p>" Cause you know what? He thinks he is better than us! He despises us and he hates us! " Wilbur said, looking like he just heard some really funny joke mid sentence. </p><p> </p><p>" Wilbur!- "</p><p> </p><p>" And when that god damned college is fucking over, he is going to leave us to never return ever again. " his mood was shifting, his tone was shifting, but his smile stayed.</p><p> </p><p>" I said, Wilbur!- " Phil kept yelling, each a little louder than last time.</p><p> </p><p>" Even if we do find him ever again, by some miracle, he won't even bother to remember us! " Techno was not able to see his face, but his tone just stayed as smiling. He is sure he heard a laugh after that line as well.</p><p> </p><p>" WILBUR! " Phil yelled, slamming down his fist this time. This caused both boys to flinch, as Phil is not the loud type. " Enough with this! "</p><p> </p><p>" I'm just telling the truth, dad. " Wilbur said, turning his head over to Tommy, " I strongly suggest you start keeping him out of your life just like i do. " he said, more serious this time. Then he just got up.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. So that's why. </p><p> </p><p>Even though it was a bad conversation, Techno felt happy for a brief second, hearing his brother talk the way he can hear again. Understand again. </p><p> </p><p>However, as he digested the words, tears started to form in his eyes. Ever since their last fight, Wilbur did not bother to talk to him. Was this why? He was already keeping people out of his life, staying quiet, keeping a low profile, taking more shifts away from home to a quiet place, and his brother still.. Did he act too egoistical lately? No, he was not. He went as far as talking bad about himself, but he was not egoistical. Or thinking highly of himself. Was he? </p><p> </p><p>" You were listening, were you not? Can't even object to what i said. Self centered asshole. " Wilbur looked at stairs, smiling mid-sentence and leaving to the other side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Techno has to go to work. He can't cry.  People will think he is soft. I mean personally he does not mind soft people, but others might.</p><p> </p><p>He actually was planning to eat breakfast with them today. But he can't now. They'll get mad at him. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped his train of thoughts, put on his mask and yells " OFF TO WORK " before slamming the entrance door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>He'll just get some extra drinks on his way back definitely.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, he was really easy to get into drinking. He remembered his first drink from 3-4 years ago as he was waiting for a bus. </p><p> </p><p>He was having problems with his dad. Phil was regularly working or just too interested in what he was doing. He was trying to be a careful father, but it was too much. </p><p> </p><p>Was he 17 or 18? He does not remember. Who even remembers ages in memories anyways. </p><p> </p><p>His friend Schlatt offered his first whiskey. A little too rough for the first time, and Techno hated to drink that for the first time. However, he kept sipping. He kept drinking. It just felt something he felt like he should be feeling. It was not long before he realized he finished a whole bottle. </p><p> </p><p>His first stupid decision to be made along alcohol was two months later. Schlatt convinced his drunk self to sign some papers that'll get him into fight club, the ones that the only rule is "don't kill by purpose.". His papers stated to be there for a year. So he had to do it for a year. He did not hate Schlatt for that. Schlatt was and is a business man, of course he'd pull something like this. Techno was at fault, not being careful.</p><p> </p><p>He could have saved his winning money. He was strong, winning lots of matches, going by a nickname. But he was a teenager, teenagers are stupid, right? He just used almost all his money for alcohol. The rest however, he would claim that he has a part time job, and give it to Tommy. Phil and Wilbur would refuse the money, so. </p><p> </p><p>He learned make-up during that time. The more bruises he had to hide from fights, the more he got used to make-up. The second he left the club, he just got rid of all his make-up. Felt refreshing. There were of course days he couldn't hide the bruises, he always made excuses or just hid in his room until they were hideable. </p><p> </p><p>He also only drank alone ever since then. He learned from his mistakes, he could get drunk enough for bad decisions. Never again.</p><p> </p><p>He got more and more into books the more time be spent hidden in his room. I mean, he already liked them, but he never planned to.. use them as an excuse. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. He was getting lost in his thoughts, wasn't he? He snapped back to reality as he heard the bus. </p><p> </p><p>He's not the one to remember these by will. So what has changed? He has the sudden urge of.. actually solving his problems. </p><p> </p><p>He just shook his head, entering the bus. </p><p> </p><p>::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>Dream and waking up early? He wouldn't put those two under same sentence. However, if a sudden person he took interest in has morning shifts, he has to. Three days ago he was late and somebody else was there, making it very awkward. He also got dressed up that day first, can you believe it? </p><p> </p><p>He did not care if his interest towards "Techno" was platonic or romantic. He just wanted to spend more and more time with him. They just met! He doesn't have to suddenly fall in love! Maybe as he gets to know more of Techno, there could be a chance. Even if there was no chance, like if Techno was straight (or ace/aro) or.. just someone who doesn't like Dream, he'd be done trying! Like at least he would spend some time and have fun! Right?</p><p> </p><p>Well, he was too early. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>He spent about 15 minutes calling George, another 15 minutes calling Sapnap. He also tried to call a friend, Callahan, but he preferred to text instead. </p><p> </p><p>After he literally drained his battery watching youtube and just sinking into a pillar, he saw the pink boy coming. Finally. It's 7am, he has to remember that next time. </p><p> </p><p>" Eager to read? " Techno said, he sounded both tired and that one tone you use when your mom drags you to relatives and you gotta be nice. He opened his bag and started reaching the end to find the keys.</p><p> </p><p>" Eager to meet. " Dream said, smiling under his mask. " How was this morning? "</p><p> </p><p>" Disastrous as always. And you? " Techno said, pulling out the keys and just putting them in the door lock, opening the door. </p><p> </p><p>" Same. I'm not used to wake up early. " he said, muttering a "thank you" as he entered. </p><p> </p><p>" Then why did you? "</p><p> </p><p>" Let's say there is this certain person who has morning shifts and i really want to talk to him. " </p><p> </p><p>Techno stopped for a second, which gave Dream an exciting feeling. Like this was a reaction he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>He stood quiet for seconds, his face away from Dream so Dream couldn't see what was going on for him. </p><p> </p><p>" Maybe that certain someone has both morning and night shift at saturday and all you had to do was ask? No nevermind, glad you did not ask, you're already such stalker vibes, could have called the cops on you. " Techno said, sounded a little happier. </p><p> </p><p>" WhAT. What's wrong with you?? I'm over here, being a nice person who is just tryna to flirt and look at you. You're such a bully. " Dream said, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Techno was seated until then, and he saw Dream's expression. </p><p> </p><p>Dream could have swear Techno had softened with his expressions. His face suddenly got pink, so he felt like changing the conversation, looking away. </p><p> </p><p>" Uh, would you like to get coffee tomorrow? If you are free, of course. " Dream said, pretending he is looking at books nearby the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>" Hm. Yea sure. " Techno said, and Dream's eyes lit up. Techno did enjoy talking to him then! Unless he was the type to say yes to every offer, but he didn't seem like so, so win!</p><p> </p><p>" Really? Can i also have your number then? " he said, pulling his phone out. Like he didn't wait for an actual answer.</p><p> </p><p>" My number is a little exclusive to family. And like closest friends. " Techno said, taking his stare away from Dream for a second, like "whoops, thats a thing.".</p><p> </p><p>" How do i get it then? Marry your mother and become your new dad, counting as family? " Dream said, leaning onto Techno's desk. Techno almost laughed. Almost. He decided to turn it into a chuckle a second after. </p><p> </p><p>" I'd say sure if i had one. Don't get me wrong, it's not a sob story, i'm just adopted by a single father. " he said, 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰, he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh. Then is there any other way i get to know your number, Sir Techno o' the library? " </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Techno did have a pretty laugh. Dream felt a little burning in his cheeks. Just a little.</p><p> </p><p>" The hint was in your question. I'm a librarian, guess my favorite book and maybe i'll consider giving you my number. " he said, moving like a cartoon antagonist. </p><p> </p><p>" Until then how shall we communicate? " Dream replied, sounding like a damsel in distress on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling and ending this act, " I mean, i'm just working here so you could stop by. Oh, what about discord? " said Techno. </p><p> </p><p>" Would be wonderful, yes! "</p><p> </p><p>::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>They talked for what seemed to be hours. Techno would hush Dream down time to time, or when a customer arrived Dream would stop talking, doesn't matter mid sentence or mid laugh. </p><p> </p><p>They also did exchange discords. Just in case. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, the best point is, they planned a hang out for sunday, aka tomorrow. They would meet at Niki's Bakery, have coffee. Maybe a picnic later, Dream insisted but Techno refused to respond. </p><p> </p><p>It felt nice. Nicer than alcohol. He didn't buy a bottle that night.</p><p> </p><p>But Techno refused to admit that. A "random" dude making him refuse alcohol? No! He was simply refusing alcohol for.. For being able to wake up early and have a nice day tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>He entered the house, thinking about today. He really had fun from those chit chats. </p><p> </p><p>However, as he entered, his eyes got locked with Tommy. He seemed to be, sniffling. </p><p> </p><p>" Toms? What happened? Are you hurt? " he said, throwing his bag to couch and kneeling in front of Tommy for a second. He looked for bruises, which he didn't seem to find any visible, such relaxation. </p><p> </p><p>" Not that you care, but i had a fight with Wilbur. I'm only telling you this so i can rant. Not because you asked. " Tommy said, not looking Techno back in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>" As you wish.. What did he say or do? Did dad- Where is dad? "</p><p> </p><p>" He has a night shift today. Wilbur just, ugh. He is so annoying! Like i'm only, like this, because i'm angry. Alright? " he received a nod and kept going, " He just- I just asked him to drop me off at Tubbo's house as his mother finally said i can stay, and he refused saying i won't enjoy his company anyways! Like let me decide my own thing, man. I'm friends with Tubbo fucking means i enjoy his company. " </p><p> </p><p>" I- He's just, angry lately. Hear me out, i'm going out tomorrow, what if i drop you off at Tubbo's instead? " Techno said. Tommy suddenly went wide eyed, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>" Really? You don't- You barely had time to talk and now you're suggesting that? " he was kind of laughing after the sentence was over, but his tone implied he was serious.</p><p> </p><p>" I finished my assignments for this week. And i don't have work tomorrow. Yes or nah Tommy? "</p><p> </p><p>" YES! I mean, yes please! Oh my god, i gotta reprepare a bag, and tell Tubbo i'm over tomorrow- " Tommy said, stopping suddenly. He really seemed, happy? Excited?  " Sorry for uh, calling you a dickhead. You do deserve it but you're not that of a dickhead. I'll go now. " Tommy said half smiling, turning to run upstairs, as he heard Techno again and stopped, </p><p> </p><p>" I'm.. Going to make myself some chocolate milk. Do you want that or hot chocolate? " </p><p> </p><p>Tommy just smiled back at his brother. It's been a while since Techno suggested Tommy to do things or Techno seeing Tommy smile at him. </p><p> </p><p>" I'd like whatever you drink. I'm at my room! " he said, turning and running upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this was better for him. He felt, warm. Relaxed. Maybe more relaxed than alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly felt his phone vibrate, and pulled it out to see his messages. </p><p> </p><p><strong> Discord- Dream (now)</strong><br/>&gt;Hi!! Just wanted to remind you to sleep early, i'm going to sleep now as well. See you!! :D</p><p><strong> Whatsapp- Wilbur(2 hours ago)</strong><br/>&gt;I'm going somewhere. Dad knows, Tommy is home.</p><p><strong> Whatsapp- Dad(42 minutes ago)</strong><br/>&gt;Sorry for late information, but i'll come late this day. Make sure Tommy and Wilbur sleeps and does not wait for me as i'll arrive at like 6am.<br/>&gt;Also get Tommy to eat the pizza if he gets hungry. Sleep early.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Enjoy the coffee and my company, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Dream go on a coffee dat- hangout.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I accidentally cut my finger and as someone who writes by phone its been a pain in the ass tryna to type while there was a bandaid. So i'm on computer and i can't check some spelling mistakes here, so please excuse me if there are typos :( But i wrote it longer to make up for it! </p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream liked to be honest. It was a personality trait of him. Yes, he'd keep his mouth shut about secrets and all, but other than those, he always kept his mouth open.</p><p> </p><p>It made him feel different than his mother.</p><p> </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>" You got the date? " Karl said, through facetime with other five.</p><p> </p><p>" I mean, he said yes to hang out so that counts!! " Dream said, voice going louder towards the end. Karl, Bad, Sapnap and he just made excited sounds towards the claim for seconds. While George just said that "it didn't fucking count but ok".</p><p> </p><p>" So, i'm a little behind the subject. Who is this person and how did Dream fall for him? " Bad said, it sounded funny to others even though he did not mean it to sound funny, he was serious.</p><p> </p><p>" I did NOT! " Dream yelled to his screen, which got almost everyone to laugh, he would keep being serious but hearing so much laughs at once made him laugh as well.</p><p> </p><p>" So Dream saw this pink haired boy, and like immidiately had a bi panic " George said, his tone was as if he was stucking his tone out even though his face did not change.</p><p> </p><p>" Aww! " Both Bad and Karl said, while Sapnap just did a "proud parent" sniff again.</p><p> </p><p>" I did not panic! " Dream yelled to his phone. </p><p> </p><p>" Then what was that? "</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, pure love and happiness. "</p><p> </p><p>" That does sound like a bi panic. " Sapnap cut in, making everybody else laugh while Dream's face got heated, he wished he was still wearing a mask. </p><p> </p><p>" So, is he pretty Dream? " Bad continued with questions.</p><p> </p><p>" Yes! Like, he doesn't have like ANY flaws. Face or personality. Well, he hasn't fallen in love with me yet so that's a flaw but- "</p><p> </p><p>" So full of yourself eh? " George said and Karl started speaking, " Did you get his number at least? " </p><p> </p><p>" He said "If i want his number i gotta guess his favorite book." Since he's always reading whenever i see him, plus he is a librarian already, i should just steal his phone and write down the numbers to make this easier. " Dream sighed.</p><p> </p><p>" Aww, he's playing a nice game with you!" Bad claimed.</p><p> </p><p>" What do you mean? " Dream said, his whole voice tone shifted to "i'm listening. explain".</p><p> </p><p>" That way as long as you're interested in him, he can get you interested in his own hobby, books! He's tryna to get you to read, guess and spend time with him. " Bad explained as Dream wished. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Dream didn't think of this like that. Techno made up a game to spend more time with him? I mean, he did say yes to get coffee also so.. Dream just turned very pink, he realized that when his friends started laughing again. </p><p> </p><p>" Uh- I gotta- We're going to meet at like 10 am so can i call any of you while picking outfit? "</p><p> </p><p>" Ye i'll be awake. " Sapnap said, Bad and Karl nodded along. " I won't. " George added.</p><p> </p><p>" Well we didn't ask you did we Gogy? Stop crushing the lover boys dreams! " Karl said, getting closer to mic to add an ear-rape towards the end. It worked.</p><p> </p><p>" I gotta go- I need to sleep so i won't look like hell tomorrow. Byeee- " Dream said, not waiting for an answer and closing the call.</p><p> </p><p>Techno 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙨 to spend more time with him.</p><p> </p><p>Techno wants to spend more 𝙝𝙞𝙢!</p><p> </p><p>He just buried his face onto the pillow. He felt like a middle school student, having a crush. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh.", realization hit him. So he did have a crush on Techno. </p><p> </p><p>He touched his burning cheeks. He barely knows the guy! He doesn't even know if he is interested in men! He just knows Techno is very pretty with an amazing voice and very friendly even though he looks scary and- That's it! He doesn't even know Techno's favorite book!</p><p> </p><p>𝙏𝙚𝙘𝙝𝙣𝙤 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙔𝙊𝙐𝙍 𝙛𝙖𝙫𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙠! His brain reminded. That's right! They both don't know each other very well. Not enough to have crush on each other, right? Maybe tomorrow.. they'll do. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his discord to text techno before sleeping. To his luck, Techno responded in seconds. </p><p> </p><p>𝗗𝗶𝘀𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗱- 𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗽𝗶𝗴<br/>
&gt; You too, Dream. Sleep well :).</p><p> </p><p>He lost his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>" 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘨𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘵. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵. " 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥. </p><p>𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 5, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘦. </p><p>" 𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨. " 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭, 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮, " 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥, 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯, 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘈𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭! " 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥. 𝘛𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘵, 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵, 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. </p><p>" 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴, 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘦. " 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. </p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘹𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘝, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘹𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘔𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘺. 𝘐𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦-</p><p> </p><p>" -TECHNO! " Dream said, rising from bed in seconds. He looked at the hour, 6.47. Huh. He woke up before the alarm. His head was in pain, he probably had some nightmare he can't remember.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted, one day he can wake up a little later and his brain was making fun of him. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to attempt going back to sleep, but the earlier more time to get ready, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>He made breakfast quickly, toast and some fruit juice he did not bother to read the name of. He ate watching TV, a show about some house-wives making food and fighting. It was funny, but also a little cringe. He had the sudden urge of watching a childrens show.</p><p> </p><p>The second he was done with breakfast, he took a shower. He put his phone to charger as he did so. He tried some casual clothes as he entered his room. </p><p> </p><p>Based on the conversation he had with Techno, he decided not to wear bright colours. He settled on some grass-green hoodie and baggy jeans, and sport shoes. Clean ones. He also got himself a hat, big beanie hat, since it is winter, remember? </p><p> </p><p>He still had an hour ahead of him, so he decided to just walk over there. He'll still be early, but too early is better than being late. He put on his headphones and opened music, checking if the door is locked, and just left.</p><p> </p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>" Your charger? "</p><p> </p><p>" Check! "</p><p> </p><p>" Your pyjamas? "</p><p> </p><p>" Check! "</p><p> </p><p>" Your meds? "</p><p> </p><p>" I don't have meds? "</p><p> </p><p>" I'm just reading off some article, ok? This is a stressful thing. " Techno claimed, sighing. He was already awake, he got ready like an hour ago. He was wearing black jeans and a flamingo-pink turtleneck. He tried to braid his hair, but he couldn't do so so it was again lazily done bun. Not a man bun, Techno's hairs were a little over his shoulders so a normal bun.</p><p> </p><p>" By the way, who are you meeting with? " Tommy said, snapping Techno out of thoughts. He got his jacket and bag, walking downstairs to entrance door.</p><p> </p><p>" I accidentally made a friend. Going to meet with him. " Techno said, holding his coat and putting his phone in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>" Do i know him? Where are you going? " Tommy said as he started putting his shoes on. </p><p> </p><p>" You don't, and we are going to Niki's bakery. Any other questions you gremlin? " Techno said, putting his black boots on.</p><p> </p><p>" No. Oh actually one, how'd a dickhead like you made friends randomly? " Tommy said, smirking. He started laughing at the glare Techno gave him.</p><p> </p><p>" You JUST apologized for calling me that! Geez Tommy. " Techno said, giving Tommy extra house keys just in case and putting his ones in his pockets, locking and closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>" Fineeeeee- Let's go! "</p><p> </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>" How the fuck are you always so early? " Techno said, looking at Dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Just, you know, pure perfection, a little amazingness and- " Dream said, choking on his words as Techno got seated. Was universe reminding him how Techno is so pretty? How did someone look so cool in turtlenecks?? </p><p> </p><p>" And a tiny bit of an airhead. "</p><p> </p><p>" Hey! "</p><p> </p><p>" You're right. More than a tiny bit. A lot. " Techno said, and started laughing at his own joke. Dream could get used to that laugh with pleasure, so he joined the few seconds laugh.</p><p> </p><p>" What can i- Oh! Techno, hello. " said a blonde girl suddenly. Dream stopped laughing the second Techno did, so it wouldn't be awkard.</p><p> </p><p>" Niki, halloo. I've brought a customer, you shall pay me with respect and worshipping over my generous act. "</p><p> </p><p>Niki chuckled, then said" What about food and drinks instead? ".</p><p> </p><p>" Amazing bargaining, yes please. " Techno said, looking both defeated and relieved. </p><p> </p><p>" So, what do you two want? " she said, pulling out a note pad.</p><p> </p><p>" May i have, uh, coffee and.. cookies? " Dream said, looking at the menu and then at Niki.</p><p> </p><p>" Of course! With milk or? And any allergies to chocolate? "</p><p> </p><p>" With milk please, and no, none. "</p><p> </p><p>" All right.. And you, Techno? "</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, same please. " </p><p> </p><p>" All right. I'll be right back! " She said, leaving the two alone.</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds, before Techno broke it.</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, so, how was yesterday? Did you arrive home safely? " </p><p> </p><p>𝑯𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌. 𝑯𝒆'𝒔 𝒕𝒓𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌.</p><p> </p><p>" I mean, i fought like 7 people at once, winning over so i was pretty safe! "</p><p> </p><p>" In your head? "</p><p> </p><p>" In the grocery line. That grandma was tough, tho, not gonna lie. " Dream said, earning a louder and a higher laugh from Techno. He realized he never saw Techno without the mask until now. He looked very pretty, his face was very smooth and like so pink all the time. He also had very sharp teeth. Like really sharp, if there was enough light maybe Dream would see his face on Techno's teeth. </p><p> </p><p>" You've fought a great battle, soldier. What about my quest? Do you need hints on my favorite book? " Techno said, slowly stopping laughing through mid-sentence. </p><p> </p><p>" Yes please. I mean i'd totally figure it out but would never say no to a free hint. "</p><p> </p><p>" Who said it was free? " Techno said, with a lower voice than before, leaning towards. He sat back up, his face getting pink. Why'd Techno suddenly blush-</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Dream's cheeks were burning again. That's why.</p><p> </p><p>" Ehm- So the hint is, " Techno said, clearing his throat multiple and looking at the menu as he spoke, " “Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak.” is a quote in the book. "</p><p> </p><p>" Am i going to read psychology and violence books to get your number? Seems legit. " Dream said, chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>" I mean, if you're going to back out- "</p><p> </p><p>" NO! I mean, no i'm not. I ain't some loser who gives up. Watch me get that number. "</p><p> </p><p>" No googling, i'll understand if you google. "</p><p> </p><p>" Well, it'll take some time but i'll still get your number. " Dream said, and was right next to their table, putting down their coffee and cookies.</p><p> </p><p>" Aw, Techno, you have a date? Should've known. You two look marvellous together. " she said, giving a nice smile. Techno just cupped his face with his hands, " It- It's not a date, Niki. " he said, Dream just stood very still. They looked like a couple from outside? Oh--</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to assume. Just the whole number talks and blushes- Oh gosh i'm going to make this more awkard. Uh, enjoy the drinks! " she said, and left in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>It was embrassing, it was awkward and it was- lovely. What? Why did Dream had a tingling feeling in his stomach? Is it the hot taco that lost a war to his body or is it that butterfly thing? Hopefully the first option. </p><p> </p><p>" Um, let's- Let's move on. "</p><p> </p><p>" I actually make wonderful coffee as well. " Dream said, when in doubt of awkwardness, build more ego.</p><p> </p><p>" Maybe i'll get to drink some day, i hope. "</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt nice. He felt happy, he felt, welcomed. He would invite Techno over, but that's just moving too fast.</p><p> </p><p>" I hope so too, Techno. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy new year by the way! Thanks for all the comments, makes me feel very happy. Wishing a wonderful year to y'all! </p><p>Don't forget to drink water and rest well &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oh, Hello brother.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of Wilbur, you didn't ask and you shall receive ✨</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Computer format again so most likely will be typos, soryy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno wasn't antisocial. He would go anywhere if he knew the people and got invited. Wasn't his fault he was not invited anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, except today. Dream, someone he just met, appereantly enjoyed his company enough to invite him to somewhere. It's been a while since Techno felt wanted. </p><p> </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙞𝙨 𝘿𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙨𝙤 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙮? How's this man both a fashion murderer and so, pretty? He was shining like a big ol' ball of sunshine. Techno would go out more if everyday the sun was as bright as Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Wait, no, he wouldn't. He'd totally wouldn't. Dream is just, slightly, totally just a litte better looking than everyone he knows. Just a little.</p><p> </p><p>" So, what do YOU do, Dream? School, work, homelife- Anything that you feel comfortable telling? "</p><p> </p><p>" Oh- Well, i am going to a community college- but i'm kinda also working at some tech support places time to time. "</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, so you are a technological guy? Shouldn't that be me, the name and all? " Techno said, and got Dream to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>" Well, i got the brains you got the look- " Dream said, realized what he said towards the end of the sentence and shut up. </p><p> </p><p>" Are you calling me stupid Dream? " Techno said, faking being offended. " Just so you know, you also got the looks. " Techno muttered, which got Dream's eyes to look anywhere but him. Oh, did he sound rude? He was just tryna to compliment-</p><p> </p><p>"Oh,, thanks. " Dream said. Techno liked it when Dream's voice was softened. Made him feel cozy.</p><p> </p><p>" So, about the picnic? " Dream said, changing the convo once again. Techno did not mind, though, he liked these convos with Dream.</p><p> </p><p>" I mean, since you're so stubborn, i guess. You do realize it's the middle of winter, right? "</p><p> </p><p>" Hm, then i guess i should stall you until dinner and have one with you. "</p><p> </p><p>" I'm a very annoying guy, stalling me would be hard. What'chu have in mind dreamy boy? " Techno said, sipping his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>" You're annoying? Have you never met someone actually annoying? "</p><p> </p><p>" I have a younger brother, of course i know the actual annoying people. " </p><p> </p><p>" Oh! I got a sister, she is a little violent but nice. "</p><p> </p><p>" My brother calls himself "big man" and everyone else "dickhead", except the Queen and Jesus. " Techno said, giving a tired sigh in process, which got Dream to laugh again. </p><p> </p><p>" First time seeing a Queen simp, good to know they exist. "</p><p> </p><p>" You'd wish not if you saw him. " Techno sighed again, this time a chuckling sigh though. He is definitely going to call Tommy a Queen Simp when he is back home.</p><p> </p><p>Since we are on the subject of home, Techno's face suddenly dropped, he looked as if he was alarmed. Dream just looked through the window Techno was staring at, only saw a tall brown haired figure. Did something happen? </p><p> </p><p>" Oh. My other brother arrived. " Techno said, he didn't look as happy as he did before, Dream would say it's a stranger danger situation if Techno didn't say he was his brother. " Why don't we go now? I know a great movie theater, and some other places to spend time- stall time. Eh? Let's go. " Techno added, quickly getting up. </p><p> </p><p>" Oh, alright. " Dream said, finishing his coffee one go and holding the cookies with him. What? He could monch on them on their way.</p><p> </p><p>" Hi Wil! " Niki yelled from behind, " Been a while, how are you? "</p><p> </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>𝗔𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝗺𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗵𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗼;</p><p> </p><p>Only Wilbur was home that day. Phil decided to take another night shift at his work and Tommy was staying over at Tubbo's. He did text Techno that he'll be stayin over at a friends house, but the last second he changed his mind, and didn't bother to text Techno. He just went to sleep early. </p><p> </p><p>He did wake up from the noises next room, though. For a second he thought some thief was there and panicked for a second, then remembered Techno would be there. Why was he making so many noises then? Wilbur had the urge to check, of course.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on Techno's door, muttering a " You there, Techno?" before entering. He did not expect to see his brother with alcohol on his desk. Techno had headphones on, probably didn't even hear Wilbur's entrance. He was looking under his desk, hit his head as he kept searching, multiple times. He then cracked his fist, getting angry over something, then rose up. He got back his alcohol in his hand, as he started drinking he saw Wilbur. Just stopped drinking and they both just stared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>" What the fuck? " Wilbur said, Techno just ripped his headphones away from his ears and put the alcohol down.</p><p> </p><p>" Weren't you- Staying with someone? When did you arrive? " Techno said. </p><p> </p><p>" Technoblade, is "when did Wilbur arrive" the problem here? Look at you! You look horrible! Just, lay down. Let's talk about this when you are sober. " Wilbur said, helping Techno lay down to his bed. It really was easy, considerin Techno was already out of balance.</p><p> </p><p>" Actually, you might deny when you're sober. So i'll just ask some questions now, ok? Nothing bad, do not worry. Ok Techno? " Wilbur said, talking as calm as possible not to alarm Techno.</p><p> </p><p>" Please- Don't tell others. This nothing but a- a hobby! I'm not even addicted so- this is for- for fun. They'll be sad. They'll feel guilty and make me feel guilty! " Techno said, he looked as if he was going to cry, but looked very annoyed, angry through the ending of his talk. </p><p> </p><p>" I promise not to, ok? Why do you drink, Techno? " </p><p> </p><p>" Makes me- helps me sleep. " he muttered, he started to sound like a pouting child.</p><p> </p><p>" You can't sleep? "</p><p> </p><p>" Not that well when i'm soooo conscious, i guess. Conscious is a funny word. Do you think saying potato is also funny? I think so. Potato potato potato- " Techno said, starting to laugh at himself. Wilbur softened sadly. His dear brother was really drunk. How long has this been going on?</p><p> </p><p>" Yes, Techno, it sounds funny. Is there any other reason you're.. drinking? "</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, i dunno. I never thought too much about it. It's a time spender. Like- like uh- " Techno said, rising in his bed., " I guess since- uh- i don't have people to talk to, i guess this is like- relaxing. I don't gotta talk to people when i'm sleeping! And to sleep i need to relax, right?? " he said, he sounded so proud, as if he found formula to life. Or said some nice joke. </p><p> </p><p>" You- Techno, you got Dad, Tommy and i to talk to by basics! Your friends probably also- "</p><p> </p><p>" I don't need friends! I- I have enough money. And i'm strong! Look, " Techno said, shattering the alcohol bottle in his hands. He looked very proud for a few seconds, before realizing the blood coming out of glass bits in his hand. " -oh. But see! "</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed, going to bathroom and coming back with bandages. " Techno, even- even if you don't hav- need friends, we are here, you know that right? " Wilbur said, trying to put his hand to Techno's shoulder, which the other flinched and got his shoulder away from.</p><p> </p><p>" You're never here. " </p><p> </p><p>" What do you mean, Techno? We are always here. "</p><p> </p><p>" No you're not! You're all- you don't even know- you don't even know my working hours. My favorite book. Or or, anything else! You're just- there. Not here. Your head is always somewhere else. What's the last time you asked me how is my day? "</p><p> </p><p>" You also don'- "</p><p> </p><p>" I do, Wilbur. " he said, looked blankly at the ceiling as his voice was very, sad and angry. " You just never hear me. This, " he pointed at the broken alcohol bottle, " this- this- this does. Ok? It listens! Tommy is bugging me with some game all the time, never asking if I want something else to do instead, Dad only talks to me when it's time to do something, you only talk to me when- when you need me or some shit. " Techno said, his voice started to crack as his eyes looked very, teary. </p><p> </p><p>" When i fucking leave this house, i won't miss you guys back like how you did not miss me when i'm near. " Techno muttered, and taking the bandages from Wil to bandage his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Don't get him wrong, Wil loved both of his brothers. But Techno was already planning to leave them, God knows for how long did he plan this! He just hated them, didn't he? He doesn't have a reason to love someone that hates him deeply. </p><p> </p><p>" Fine. Don't fucking care if you don't want to. " Wilbur said. He quickly got up and slammed the door on him. </p><p> </p><p>Techno does not remember any of this, however. He just thought Wil found him drinking and just despised him the second.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My holiday break is over today and sadly i'll have to update a little lately time to time :( Don't forget to drink water and take care! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wilbur wanted to say hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur crashes to the dat- meet up and it's ok :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>300 KUDOS THANK YOU A OMG THANK YOU (๑˃̵　ᴗ　˂̵) &lt;33333 </p><p>Y'all are so nice i'm not even overreacting, really thank you :,o &lt;33</p><p>So a new chapter a little earlier than promised :(´◦ω◦｀):ﾟﾟ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream used to hate talking. Some might say selectively mute, but not really. He had a very picky taste of voices and noises. He used to hate his mothers voice, as much as he loved the voice from the TV. He didn't want to speak as the chances of him sounding like his mother would break him.</p><p> </p><p>It was also the very first thing that got him interested in Techno. </p><p> </p><p>:</p><p> </p><p>" 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦. " 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞.</p><p> </p><p>𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬. </p><p> </p><p>" 𝐖𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭- 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐮𝐭? 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 6! 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭? " 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝. </p><p> </p><p>𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭. 𝐇𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐨𝐜𝐮𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐓𝐕.</p><p> </p><p>" 𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐞. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬. 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐚𝐦𝐚! 𝐇𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞. 𝐏𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐲, 𝐡𝐞𝐡? " 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡. </p><p> </p><p>" 𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐭. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐢𝐳𝐳𝐚, 𝐢'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬. " 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝, 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐛𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬. 𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐟 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲.</p><p> </p><p>" 𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡, 𝐰𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐝, 𝐞𝐡? 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐦𝐞. " 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐩𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐓𝐕 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭. </p><p> </p><p>𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝. </p><p> </p><p>:</p><p> </p><p>" Hi Niki. I've been informed my brother is here, wh- " Wilbur said, looking at Techno who was avoiding eye contact. " --Nevermind. Found him. " </p><p> </p><p>" Hello, brother- " he said, and suddenly noticing Dream. "-and stranger. Who might you be? "</p><p> </p><p>" I'm, I'm Techno's friend. He talked very kindly of y- "</p><p> </p><p>" His friend? Your majesty does not have friends. Do you Techno? " Wilbur said, putting his hand all across Techno's shoulders. Techno visibly flinched, but Wilbur just kept his hand there anyways. </p><p> </p><p>" Wilbur- "</p><p> </p><p>" Wilbur what? Can't hear ya. Talk louder." Wilbur said, he stopped smiling the last sentence, and basically yelled into Techno's ear which made Techno flinch again. Techno was a quiet guy, liking quiet things, yes maybe he could talk for hours but many other noises were just, he'd prefer not to listen to. </p><p> </p><p>" This is- This is unnecessary, alright? I- I just wanna get through today and maybe we can talk at home? " Techno said, softly attempting to push Wilbur away and failing. </p><p> </p><p>" You're embarrassed some stranger is here? " </p><p> </p><p>" He's a friend- " Techno said, got interrupted again before he could finish.</p><p> </p><p>" Didn't you "not need friends" Technoblade? What changed? Are you high or some shit this time? " Wilbur said. He was aware of the uncomfortable Techno, but he didn't really care. If Techno was uncomfortable with Wilbur all this time, a little more shouldn't matter, right? </p><p> </p><p>" Uh, we haven't met yet. " Dream said, he sounded as he just entered some fight, not that he did not. " I am Dream, I'm a friend of Techno. You must be his brother. " he said, approaching slightly taller figure. " As a brother myself, this ain't the way pal. "</p><p> </p><p>" We are both adopted, pal. " Wil said, he mimicked Dream's voice to mock him. </p><p> </p><p>Now, Dream liked Wilbur's voice, yes, but he didn't really like Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>" Toms said you were out to meet someone. Just, wanted to prove it to my eyes i guess. " Wilbur said, letting go of Techno fully. " Good luck hanging out with him. He is not really the best kinda person, ya know? We really haven't properly met, by the way. I'm Wilbur, Techno's younger brother. Very nice to meet you, you seem very real. " </p><p> </p><p>" -Anyways, the actual reason i'm over is Dad wanted me to give you this, " he said, handing over a card. " I mean you're the one that dropped off Tommy so probably you'll pick him up, right? Hopefully. " Wilbur added, and just smiled and walked away over to counter. </p><p> </p><p>If he didn't just hear Wil talking, by the shift of his vibe around that blonde, being all friendly, Dream would think nicely of him. Why would someone hate their brother like this and still manage to be- very nice to others?</p><p> </p><p>" So- You alright? " Dream said, looking at how quickly Techno can relax, as if he was holding his breath.</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah no worries, sorry he kinda crashed into the hang out. He's a lot nicer, i promise. He just- "</p><p> </p><p>" You don't have to justify your brothers actions. "</p><p> </p><p>Techno looked up at Dream as if he was announced innocent at court or something. " I'm not justifying- Just he's- he's going through some angry times for him. Please don't hate him? " </p><p> </p><p>" Of course not. Just, bad vibes, but no hate no worries. Would you like to continue or would you like to go home if it's too much? " Dream said, he would open his arms for a hug but Wil was still near so Techno could feel awkward. </p><p> </p><p>" Oh- Uh, i'd like to continue if you want to continue. " He said, scraching behind his head, below his bun.</p><p> </p><p>" Then let's go! " Dream said, holding Techno's hand to get out quicker, he didn't think much of it for a few minutes, already away from the bakery. He did realize Techno going quiet, and just turned to see red toned Techno. His face was already so pink, but this- it was really visible. </p><p> </p><p>" Sorry- I shouldn't have right- " he said, attempting to let go of the hand, before Techno just pulled him over for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>You know those people that are just so warm and soft when you hug them? So you just hug them tighter for a second, whether you intended to or not? Dream felt like that. Techno seemed like he could take down couple of dudes at once (not that Dream could not, of course he also can!), and he was as soft as a plushie when hugged. </p><p> </p><p>" Sorry- " he pulled away a couple seconds after, 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 , " i don't even know if you are alright with hugs. W met like two days ago, i don't know when i'm stepping over the line sometimes- "</p><p> </p><p>" No, it- was a nice hug. You are a great hugger. " Dream said, and in case situation was awkard, " We should like open some place just for you to hug people, we'll get a LOT of money! "</p><p> </p><p>" Nah, my hugs are limited specials, i ain't givin away for no reason. " he said and smiled at Dream, then turned to look at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Dream knows Techno is talking about movies. Dream knows Techno is explaining them, about to ask which to Dream, but Techno DID just say that Dream is special, right? That was a whole implication of that, right?</p><p> </p><p>" So- Which one then? "</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, which one do you think is the best? "</p><p> </p><p>" I mean, we could also like go to another caffe and sit down watching a movie on the phone instead? "</p><p> </p><p>" Why dont we- we could also go to my house but, it might be moving too fast for you- "</p><p> </p><p>" Oh no, it'll be fine. As long as you don't some creepy shit again. "</p><p> </p><p>" When did i ever? " Dream said, he sounded like an offended lady at grocery line.</p><p> </p><p>" " Are you french because eiffel for you." ? Really Dream? "</p><p> </p><p>" That was my friends idea, and it wasnt creepy- "</p><p> </p><p>Techno just laughed at the frustrated Dream, Dream calmed when he noticed. " We going or not? " he said, pouting like a child. </p><p> </p><p>" Yea, let's just go. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does it look as rushed as it is? Uh- SOrry-</p><p>Does anyone have the link to dnb server by the way? It'd be cool to hang out w fellow people ay</p><p>ALSO don't forget to hydrate please!! Take care and stay safe &gt;:D!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Welcome to my Humble Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno visits Dream house to watch a movie :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur made a promise to himself. He was young when he was adopted, and luckily he didn't remember much from before. </p><p> </p><p>He always lived by an important rule, even though he does not remember nor questioned how and why was he living by it, maybe he tried to block out memories? Maybe it was just some cartoon message?</p><p> </p><p>He just knew he won't be attempting to care or love anyone that didn't return his care or love. No exceptions. His attention and affection is earned easily, and lost easily. If he will be spending his time with you and care for you, be your friend, you should also work hard for a relationship. </p><p> </p><p>And he didn't even mean like text, hang out or just do stuff everyday or every week! Just be there for him the worst and the best and he could get along! </p><p> </p><p>Techno even manage to do that. </p><p> </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap and Karl were chilling in living room as the noises from the door, and it didn't take them any second to realize it was Dream. </p><p> </p><p>" How was the date mr.loverman? " Sapnap said, yelling from the couch he was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>" How'd it go, did you two like lived out of fanfics?? " Karl cupped his mouth yelling to sound louder as he fixed his posture. </p><p> </p><p>Wheezing, " Did we? " Dream laughed, entering the living room.</p><p> </p><p>They both opened their mouth at the same time to say something, and both shut their mouth as they saw Techno enter. </p><p> </p><p>" Uh- Halloo- Am i interrupting your fanfic reading season? Couldn't hear well but that's something you mentioned right? " he said, Sapnap just visibly hold his laughter as Karl was shutting his jaw by force at this point, " No fanfic-shaming though. Unless it's one of those (A/N: a silly-but-you-don't-deserve-rights-if-you-don't-respect-so reminder using minors or uncomfy w shipped people is stepping over cc boundaries and not a healthy way to cope :)) fics, which i think not but you know- Good to mention any day. "</p><p>" We were talking about totally nothing- no worries " Sapnap said, slowly stopping laughing. </p><p>" You look SO different than you sound. Or sound so different than you look. You look like, like a- you know, those fairy tale characters redrawn with strawberry dress! And the way you sound is like- 2005 cartoon antagonist " Karl said, and the second he finished both Dream and Sapnap started laughing again. Dream just wheezed "He's not lying" breathless, somehow. Techno didn't knew how to respond so he just gave an awkward chuckle. </p><p>" You should hear my brother, he's like an actual singer. The other is so loud. " he said sighing and putting his coat down.</p><p>" You have brothers? Dream, you've got challenge for your true love eh? Drista would be a lot more violent than both of your brothers though, sorry Techno. I can call you Techno right? It's not like a close nickname? " Sapnap said, shifting out of a comfy position just in case.</p><p>" I mean- It is a nickname but like it's a lot shorter than my actual name and more practical, you can call me Techno. " </p><p>" Oh right, Wilbur called you with a longer name. I thought it was like your surname. What was it? " Dream said, sitting down as he put his hand to his chin. </p><p>" Technoblade. " Techno said, sitting down. </p><p>" That sounds so fucking cool " Dream said, and got agreeing noises from both Sapnap and Karl.</p><p>" Well, you might wanna make "noises" so we should like, leave. " Sapnap said, winking at Dream. </p><p>Dream didn't hesitate yelling " What??? What's wrong with you?? We are not even dating- " the loudest he can be, receiving laughter from other men as he spoke, including Techno.</p><p> </p><p>" Ahaa- So if you were- " Sapnap said, between his laughs.</p><p> </p><p>" SAPNAP " Dream yelled, somehow managed to be louder this time. </p><p> </p><p>" Fineee- I'll be back later, we were going out anyways- " Sapnap said, getting up and leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>" Nice to actually meet you, Techno. " Karl said and smiled, before also leaving.</p><p> </p><p>It took them a lot of loud talking and noises before they left the house. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe accepting invite to house from someone i met only 2 days ago was not the best idea, he suddenly though during an awkward silence. I should've thought this through, he kept thinking.</p><p> </p><p>" So, i'll- Get some snacks, are you alright with like cold drinks? "</p><p> </p><p>" Yes thank you " Techno said, shifted in his seat as he watched Dream get up.</p><p> </p><p>" Cola? There is like other stuff as well but- "</p><p> </p><p>" Cola is great, thank you. "</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled as he left the room, so Techno sighed. He didn't have time to look at the design because there were people, but, you know, he does now. And God it did look like a college student room. Everything was messy, not organized mess even, just messy enough for comfort. I mean, there was no random stuff around, but it was also obvious no one bothered to clean it at least for a month. Techno was not a perfectionist, no, but he liked organized stuff. Out of instinct, he got up and started tidying up some stuff, fluffing the parts of the pillows. The second he heard the door he thought maybe Dream would think he is actually some kind of like perfectionist, so he jumped back over at the couch he was previously sitting. </p><p> </p><p>" Got the cola- i've also got some chips, we can watch a movie if you'd like? "</p><p> </p><p>" Yea sure- I was checking my phone- " he said, actually looking at the phone as Dream sat down, placing the snacks and the drinks on table. </p><p> </p><p>𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁𝘀𝗮𝗽𝗽- 𝗗𝗮𝗱 (𝟭𝟮 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗼)<br/>&gt;Tommy said you dropped him off and you had something to do, it's sunday what do you have to do?<br/>&gt;Techno?<br/>&gt;Is everything allright?<br/>&gt;I've sent a card with Wilbur for any case. He said you're meeting with someone?<br/>&gt;Techno??<br/>&gt;I'm amazing at bad case scenarios as a parent, Techno. Is it so hard to call?</p><p>𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁𝘀𝗮𝗽𝗽- 𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱 (𝟴 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗼)<br/>&gt;Dad called<br/>&gt;Techno<br/>&gt;Techno<br/>&gt;Techno<br/>&gt;Techno<br/>&gt;Did you get kidnapped after going out like one time??<br/>&gt;Oh right, you can't answer when you're kidnapped.<br/>&gt;L</p><p>𝗠𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗗𝗮𝗱(𝟴), 𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱 (𝟱)</p><p> </p><p>" Ah fuck, my family freaked out because i went out of house like one time. Do you mind? " he said, pointing at phone.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh- like to call? Of course i won't, i'll choose a movie anyways. If you like wanna have some privacy or something- "</p><p> </p><p>" No no it's fine, i'm sure they're just going to question me and close the call. " he said, dialling "Dad.", Dream shut his mouth the second he heard the beeps from Techno's phone.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat as Phil opened the phone, " Hall- "</p><p> </p><p>" Don't "hallo" me! Where are you? I've called you multiple times! Did you get extra shifts? Who are you with " Phil yelled, first half of the yell was loud enough for Dream to hear while his voice softened as he kept talking. </p><p> </p><p>" I- uh- made a friend and now i'm hanging out with him. "</p><p> </p><p>" As much as i'm happy to know you're socializing, who is your "friend" and where the bloody hell are you questions are still on the table. "Phil said, as serious as he can be with his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Techno shifted in his position once again, looking at Dream and back at the floor, " His name is Dream, we met like 2 days ago so that's why i couldn't mention him yet. Uh, we are at his house right now, going to watch a movi- " </p><p> </p><p>" You're at someone else's house that you met 48 hours ago! Is he near? What if he is like a potential kidnapper? Or anyone else dangerous? Say no to cigs and drugs and alcohol. "</p><p> </p><p>Oh, now that Phil mentioned it, Techno was actually craving something strong. The closest thing in his mind was a black coffee, or lemon water. </p><p> </p><p>" -Alright? " Phil said, for the third time, Techno realized the sound he was making was an approval need as Techno was zoned out.</p><p> </p><p>" Of course dadza. Anythin else? "</p><p> </p><p>" Send your location, just in case. You're not staying over right? "</p><p> </p><p>" If you say so, also i gotta work tomorrow, of course i'm not staying over. " </p><p> </p><p>" Well- Tommy is staying with Tubbo so uh, i'll see you tonight. Alright? Don't be late. I'll come early. "</p><p> </p><p>" Whatever you say boss. Take care. " </p><p> </p><p>And the phone closed on his face, not receiving a "you too", probably Phil's coworkers went to check on him for all the yelling he has done.</p><p> </p><p>" Is everything alright? Do you, like, have to go? " </p><p> </p><p>" Nah, he was just surprised antisocial Techno got out for non money purposes. " Techno said, smiling as he got Dream to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>" I feel like that one "extroverts adopt introverts" meme " Dream added, then opened a movie description, pointing it to Techno.</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, doesn't this look like a child movie? " Techno said, looking worried about his friends taste in movies.</p><p> </p><p>" But it sounds cool, look! It's even like a stopmotion- "</p><p> </p><p>" Oh- Neil Gaiman wrote it. Can't be that bad. Guess we can watch it. " </p><p> </p><p>" Alllright-- Coraline it is! " </p><p>::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>" Ah, so that's why it's specified  under horror, i thought it'd be children level . "</p><p> </p><p>" Well that was traumatizing. " Techno said, getting up to stretch.</p><p> </p><p>" I knew i shouldn't have trust George. He said this was like a fluff movie! " Dream said, cupped his face as he spoke, making his every word sound like a mumbling.</p><p> </p><p>" Well, if you turn a blind eye to the end and the manipulation, it kinda is. " Techno said, laughing at his own joke. He took off his hair tye and tied it up again. </p><p> </p><p>Dream got up and yawned, " Oh right, i'm kinda hungry. You? "</p><p> </p><p>𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘢 𝘈𝘕𝘋 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭.</p><p> </p><p>" Nah, i'm full. "</p><p> </p><p>" Really? " Dream said, one brow rose. </p><p> </p><p>" Yea. "</p><p> </p><p>" What'd you even have today? "</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. How does he answer this? People don't question him this far-</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, stuff? "</p><p> </p><p>" Yea, no. I'm making pizza~ Will take me like only 30 minutes. You just, vibe, i'll be back. " Dream added, leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Techno didn't like to be baby-fied, you know? Makes him feel inferior. Like people are looking down to him. He never liked that feeling, so he would always keep quiet, building walls around himself. More questions, more walls. When his walls would give him a warning, he would start losing sleep, finding comfort in losing his consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Dream was poking his eye through his walls, and his walls would not give him warnings, make him lose sleep. Maybe this is why he found Dream so, comforting. </p><p> </p><p>He liked the thought of Dream worried about his health. He did not want to seem like an attention seeker, but it made him feel, honest. Unjudged. </p><p> </p><p>He heard Dream yelling, so he looked at the clock. He realized a little late that he zoned out for almost half an hour, Dream was probably calling him for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, and just smiled to himself for some reason. He covered his face with his hands, and took a deep breath in and out.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm coming over- " he yelled, leaving the living room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As a sorry for late chapter's, i will be gifting some fluff✨</p><p>I am planning to keep up the angst, but it's kinda hard to write as i'm studying w no humain emotions(thanks school) ya know?</p><p>ALSO 10000 WORDS POG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Remembering mom isn't always fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mostly backstory chapter, some stuff i want to start gettin into talkin about. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>400 kudos,,,,,, woa :,o thank you???</p><p>Y'all just too great i really don't deserve this but really really thank you wow ╥﹏╥❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘢𝘢𝘮-- 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺? 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘮𝘢'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺? " 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. </p><p> </p><p>𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 4 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘺! 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘝, 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 3𝘢𝘮. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸. </p><p> </p><p>" 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘛𝘝 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯? 𝘐- 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯- " 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘐𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘦, 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. </p><p> </p><p>𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘶𝘯. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘷 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘺𝘢𝘸𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. </p><p> </p><p>" 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘺- 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴! " 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥, 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺. </p><p> </p><p>" 𝘐𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘺? " 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘤𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳. " 𝘔𝘢𝘮𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯. " 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘥. </p><p> </p><p>" 𝘕𝘰𝘰- 𝘈𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘰, 𝘰𝘩, 𝘰𝘩 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥. " 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮, 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘉𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. </p><p> </p><p>" 𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘥- 𝘔𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸? 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵. " 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘥. </p><p> </p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘺𝘢𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘥. 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p><p> </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>" Did you make the pizza? " Techno said, looking down at it, as Dream poured some cola to glasses and put them on table.</p><p> </p><p>" No- I mean it's not a leftover, it was cold and i heated it up, that's it. " he said, seating.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh. Nice. " Techno hesitated couple of times before actually biting the pizza. He had been living on snacks for a long time now. </p><p> </p><p>" So- Are you gonna work tomorrow? "</p><p> </p><p>" Yea. I also gotta pick up my little brother from his friend. I'll take a walk, if you're free tomorrow we could like turn it into a walk? Just a warning, my brother will talk A LOT the way back. Name calling, bad jokes are on the table. "</p><p> </p><p>" Do not worry, i've had talks with people who enjoyed Avatar's movie version. " </p><p> </p><p>" I can never surpass your pain, soldier. " Techno said, between laughs. Dream wheezed like usual. Not that Techno is complaining, though. </p><p> </p><p>They went on with the talk for what felt to be hours. Neither checked the time anyways, so it was fine. It was a fun conversation. I don't think neither of them had this much fun in a while. It didn't even stop with the pizza running out, they kept talking after that. </p><p> </p><p>At least it didn't until Techno had to go. It was getting dark outside and Techno was planning to walk home. Not for the people, but for the dogs that has chances of attacking.</p><p> </p><p>Dream picked up Techno's stuff as Techno started putting on his boots. He couldn't find Techno's phone until it buzzed, it fell under the couch for some reason. </p><p> </p><p>" Technoo- You have a message. " Dream yelled as he walked back to the door, seeing Techno barely put one boot on. They were a little heeled so it makes sense they take time. "<br/>It was a whatsapp message, coming from someone named Schlatt. Another brother? "</p><p> </p><p>" Not really- a distant friend. Back when i was in high school we used to kinda hang out. "</p><p> </p><p>" Oh. I know how high school friends are like, either close or annoying. Good luck for both these options. " Dream said and got Techno to smile as he put on the second boot.</p><p> </p><p>" Yea- I should go now. " Techno said, waving as he walked downstairs in apartment. </p><p> </p><p>He watched Techno leave, and quickly head towards his room to change his clothes. Looking great and so in fashion is, very uncomfortable. Even if you're in your own house. He put on his comfiest pyjamas, and opened music while cleaning up kitchen. They just ate pizza so it was really easy to clean.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the living room, it felt, cleaner? Like more tidied up? Nothing major on looks but, some little details around the room were organized correctly. Sapnap would never so Karl must have done this.</p><p> </p><p>He threw himself to couch and just laid down there for at least an hour, watching trailers and popular movie scenes as his mind kept drifting away.</p><p> </p><p>The only scene that shifted his whole thoughts were a movie scene where that one man is drunk and is yelling at the children. He kept switching between laughing and crying until his children yelled back and left the house. The more he looked at the drunk father role, the more he got into the scene. He did lose his mother to alcohol two times. One her dying in her eyes, one her actually dying. </p><p>When he was just a child, he would always think that if there was no alcohol, maybe his mother would have always love him. As he grew up, his thoughts changed. He understood that his mother 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 alcohol against him. To get drunk, she left him. He hated that thought. To cope with it, his brain would make him think it's the being drunk feeling that made his own mother leave him, so he despised that growing up. His dad never drank, his friends never did near him, even though they wouldn't lie about drinking if he asked them. The biggest liar he knew in his life was his mother, and it was probably because she was an alcoholic. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should find some books to read soon. Techno likes them enough to have at least 8 around with them, and one of the books he would read might be Techno's favorite book. He is going to hang out with him tomorrow again anyways. He opened his phone and started texting.</p><p>𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁𝘀𝗮𝗽𝗽- 𝗦𝗮𝗽𝗻𝗮𝗽<br/>&lt; He left like half an hour ago. <br/>&gt; Left you or left the house?<br/>&lt; Boohoo. House is clear now, just saying that. I also ate so you know you two can eat before you come back<br/>&gt; Alright, sleep early, i'll ask you what'd you two did when i'm over so rest well before that.<br/>&lt; Oh no, going to another country to escape your talk gtg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I do want to remember.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur and Techno perspective mainly. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written on computer so get ready for so many typos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as he got out of Dream's apartments sight, Techno quickly reached back to his bag, pulled back out his phone that he put there seconds ago in case Schlatt calls, he has been craving something strong for hours already, any news from Schlatt could be nice-</p><p> </p><p><strong> Whatsapp- Schlatt </strong><br/>
&gt; Technoblade, are you there?<br/>
&gt; Got a few things i wanna talk about. Can you call?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course Techno can call. He is very free indeed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His hands shaked as he dialed Schlatt, he can stay away from anything including alcohol as long as he wants! But if he craves it his mind just wants it, you know?</p><p> </p><p>" Hello Technoblade. "</p><p> </p><p>Techno can't just jump in, he needs to be a little.. steady, so he needs to take it slow. Right?</p><p> </p><p>" What's so important to talk about Schlatt? "</p><p> </p><p>" Hey, i'm not the one called the second news arrived. Good ones though, two good news in fact. First, i'm all banked with new stuff from tuesday. Or wednesday, probably tuesday though. "</p><p> </p><p>" And new stuff is? "</p><p> </p><p>" Come on, i know you don't smoke or get high. Or do you now? You should update me, man. I've got the lowest prices in the city. "</p><p> </p><p>" No, i am not doing neither of those. "</p><p> </p><p>" Then you know "what kind" i'm talking about, eh? Alcohol of course! "</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't mention the need, the want. Schlatt could and would raise prices. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>" I guess once in a while is nice. I have the morning shift so they won't crash as well. " Techno said, crossing the street, he kept looking around for cars as it was almost dark. </p><p> </p><p>" Have you talked to Wilbur recently? " Schlatt said, a slurp sound in behind, he was probably eating cereal or something again. He was a smart guy but god how can someone be this annoying sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>" No. Why? Did he ask something? " he said, got worried and almost zoned out, it was a good thinking cars have horns. And yelling people. </p><p> </p><p>" No, we chitchatted, usually he talks about everyone and everything that has happened but this time he purposely left you out. Did something happen? "</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, he found out i was drinking and got disgusted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Nah, probably didn't do my chores or something again. I'll make it up to him sometime. Anything else or can i close the call? "</p><p> </p><p>" Right, Techno, i've still got another offer!<br/>
<strong> Mr. “BloodGod“, you are wanted in a new job man! Congrats! " </strong></p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>" I think that melody was good. Are you planning to write lyrics? " Techno mumbled, laying down. He looked like he was about to sleep.  "Both would be cool. You have a nice voice. "</p><p> </p><p>" I have written them! It's just, they're not done, and it's a surprise. " Wil said, replaying a part of the song over and over for practice.</p><p> </p><p>" Or you've forgot them at home and can't remember? " Techno said, getting slightly up.</p><p> </p><p>" Could be. Who knows. " Wil said, looking away. </p><p> </p><p>" I guess. " he said, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>They were calm. The whole place was calm. They were not that far away from the home, but it did feel far from.. Everything. </p><p> </p><p>They considered each other twins, due to sharing the same birthday. Whoever said anything about them being brothers, they would never correct it to "adopted.". They didn't remember their time without a family, as Phil picked them up very young. And before that, they had each other to play with. They grew up together, their interests falling apart. They did not. They would find a way to just spend time, for no reason or for anything. </p><p> </p><p>" How's that exercise going? "</p><p> </p><p>" Not bad. I've learned how to defense last week. "</p><p> </p><p>" Dad said your "potential" is very high, are you learning these to beat me up next time i steal your things? "</p><p> </p><p>" I'd suggest not finding out, eh? " Techno said, laying on his stomach now, looking at Wilbur who kept replaying some parts. " Oh, play that one again, that sounded better. "</p><p> </p><p>" You think so? It's complicated bit of the guitar- "</p><p> </p><p>Techno sighed, getting back up, obvious he didn't find a comfortable pose. " And you have not messed up once as far as i, a listener can tell. " he said, scratching.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, really? Thanks. " Wilbur said, looking at Techno and then back to the guitar. " When Tommy is old enough maybe he can also learn these. "</p><p> </p><p>" One rockstar in the family is enough. " Techno said, tryna to reach to an apple in a tree. When he couldn't reach, he started climbing the tree.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm not a rockstar Techno. " Wilbur said, started playing his melody again, since he cannot keep an eye contact with someone he can't see.</p><p> </p><p>" For now. " Techno yelled, getting the apple and falling down the second he took it. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed very loud, before yelling "Tree 1 Techno 0" and laughing harder. </p><p> </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Monday, 7:21 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno woke up with a pain in his throat. You know how you can't like gulp or eat because your throat hurts but everything else is fine? That kind. He got the water from his study-table and drank it for his throat to calm down, which i can proudly say did not work. He sighed and opened his phone, not that he expected anything, but he did find some messages.</p><p> </p><p><strong> Whatsapp- Dream (8 hours ago) </strong><br/>
&gt;I have something to do in the morning D:!! Sorryyy i'll be late, i'll be there before your shift ends though, i promise.<br/>
&gt; Good morning whenever you wake up &lt;33</p><p> </p><p>He yawned and put the phone away. </p><p> </p><p>House was silent. More silent than how he is used to, which made him remember Tommy wasn't there. It was a weird sentence. "Tommy is not in the house.". It sounded weird. Normally he doesn't care or notice when Tommy is not home, but it was so obvious right now. It was too quiet right now. </p><p> </p><p>He got dressed up, casual clothing but he tried for it this time, not just random clothes. He felt comfier like that for some reason. Next sunday maybe he'd go shopping for clothes that fit his liking. Maybe he could get Dream to join him.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, no, he shouldn't drag Dream into his own personal likings. Unless Dream likes going shopping. But how his gardrobe had been limited.. it sounded very unlikely.</p><p> </p><p>He realized he woke up too early. He couldn't sleep well after talking to Schlatt anyways, overthinking. He slept late and woke up early? What a pain.</p><p> </p><p><strong> Whatsapp- child </strong><br/>
&gt; Tommy, is 6pm ok to pick you up?</p><p>Surprisingly, he got an early answer. Immidiate one. He's not used to those.</p><p><strong> Whatsapp- child </strong><br/>
&gt; Ye, should i eat dinner or is dad getting something?<br/>
&lt; idk ask him<br/>
&gt; Tubbo says hi<br/>
&lt; say hi back to Tubbo<br/>
&gt; no<br/>
&lt; wdym no<br/>
&gt; gonna make you an enemy of Tubbo<br/>
&gt; told him you said he's a bitch<br/>
&lt; and he believed it? </p><p> </p><p>He got left on read, so it was not hard to guess whether Tubbo well for it or not.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to make himself some coffee as he still had about half an hour before going to work. As kettle started, he heard steps from upstairs, making it way to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>" G'morning dad. " Techno said, not looking back and getting his coffee ready. </p><p> </p><p>" Wrong one. " Wilbur said, yawning as he opened the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Techno's expression and mind froze as he started stirring his cup that had only coffee and sugar in it, not really mixing anything. " Did you want coffee? " he muttered, quiet enough for Wilbur to hear.</p><p> </p><p>" Nah. " Wilbur said, got a can of cola and sitting down at the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>It was an awkward silence. Like the kind of silence you have been made to keep a secret, for a bad or a nice surprise, and the main person you're keeping it from just comes around so it's like a guilt silence? It felt like that. Techno didn't understand why, but it felt like that. His head felt like getting squished between walls and he had a bad headache seconds in.</p><p> </p><p>" I- "</p><p> </p><p>" I want to apologize from my behaviour. " Wilbur said, Techno turned back to see Wilbur cupping his face as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>" What- "</p><p> </p><p>" The- making you cry ones. And humiliation in front of another. I've talked to Niki, and- just because you are an asshole doesn't mean i should also be one. " he said, very serious unlike his usual way of talking. Maybe more monotone than Techno's voice. Just maybe.</p><p> </p><p>" Why- why am i the asshole? "</p><p> </p><p>" You don't- You don't even remember? You were drunk enough to not remember the talk you've had with me? Was it that useless? " Wilbur said, wide eyed again, he used to talk like this when he wanted to be scary or was angry since he was a child. Some habits stuck with you i guess. It was out of habit it was targeted at Techno. His hands were back on the table now. </p><p> </p><p>" I- "</p><p> </p><p>" What did you think we talked about? "</p><p> </p><p>" I just thought- You got mad because i was drinking. " Techno said, the kettle water boiling very loud started to distract him. He didn't want to break the conversation now as it'd make him seem very very rude. He focused back on Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>" Of course i haven't got mad for your drinking! I'm not that low or evil. You talked about something else more important. Can you remember? "</p><p> </p><p>" Sorry, i don't remember. "</p><p> </p><p>" Well- We'll talk when you do remember then. " Wil said, picking up his can and getting up from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>" Wilbur, i- "</p><p> </p><p>" Nope, i can't talk about this right now. This whole conversation happened because Niki recommended talking to you to understand you. And some shit like how being mean isn't me. I've apologized and done my part, work to do yours. " and he left back to upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Techno forgot about the boiling water as he accidentally smacked his hand to it, it'd be alright if it didn't overflow to sides. He just felt a little hurt but it didn't do anything other than getting a little pink on his already soft pink body. </p><p> </p><p>He lost his appetite for coffee anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He poured his little mix of coffee and sugar to trash, got his bag and got out earlier for today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. On our way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream picks up Drista to go to the library. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be longer;; i wasn't in the mood of fluff writing so cut this shorter since it's been more than a week since i've posted;; anything lol</p><p>ty for 500+ kudos and 7000+ hits!! could've never imagined so :,D </p><p>Have fun reading and drink some water!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❗❗Warning! Trigger warning; character death(not explained how but mentioned), past emotional&amp;psychical abuse.❗❗</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> " Why won't you just- love me? I'm YOUR mother! " she said, breaking something else again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She started yelling again. Dream didn't like it when she yelled. Especially when she was this.. drunk. He is used to it by now, but his sister was sleeping, and he wasn't sure if she was a light-sleeper or not. He learned that "drunk" word from a show he was not supposed to watch, and since he's old enough to read now, he looked it up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong> Drunk. That's all his mother is. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm- just asking for some love and respect from my own son! Why do you hate me Dream? Did you know that I named you Dream, not your god fucking damn father that you seem to be loving so much! " she said, starting to cry finishing her sentences. Dream used to feel guilty for her crying, but now, he knows better than to get close. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> " You shouldn't have been born. Do you hate mommy? That sucks! " she said, getting closer to him and making him face her by holding him by the hair, " Because you're going to be just like mommy when you grow up! Adult problems, blah blah, you're going to be stuck with me. Or you'll take my place. Because you know what? The only reason you were born is for your dad, just like the only reason i am here is him! " she yelled. She broke into a laughter. It took her seconds to realize what she said before snapping back and crying again, though.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She let go of her sons hair as she saw him trying not to cry, and hugged him. She was at the point of being grateful that she didn't yanked hair from his head. " Wait, i didn't- i didn't mean to say that. I do love you Dream. You and your sister and.. your father. You're- I am- Mommy is just  very sick. I am sorry. I'll be better. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of those." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream remembered she kept mumbling, but that was the end of his memories as he fell asleep in her arms. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't get him wrong, Dream knew his mother was a liar, but he was just 8, he needed to believe in something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A shame that she went missing the next day's morning, to be found dead in three days after. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That was the day Dream realized she hated him, in the ways Dream couldn't reply with his own hate. Does that mean he liked his mother instead? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong> Maybe he is like his mother. </strong></em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>❗❗tw over :)❗❗</p><p> </p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p><strong> Whatsapp- dad </strong> (4 minutes ago)<br/>&gt; Dream<br/>&gt; Can you take care of your sister today? I've got something to do. <br/>&gt; Some repair men is coming to house to fix stuff, and Stephanie isn't home so i don't want Drista at home with random men.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, men cannot trust men, how funny.</p><p> </p><p>&lt; Sure. For how long?<br/>&gt; Might take the whole day. Do you have something urgent? I'll pick her up when the work is done. <br/>&lt; No it's fine, i'll pick her up in max 30 minutes no worries. We'll call</p><p> </p><p>He was left on read.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to text Techno just in case, to alert him he's going to be late. Techno sent an "alright" as an answer , which was expected.</p><p> </p><p>" So, what do i gotta do. " he mumbled to himself as he put on some clothes and started to prepare a bag.</p><p> </p><p>He got stuff he might need, some extra pain killers just in case, and a tiny box of chocolate to give Drista. Last time he didn't bring chocolate, i shouldn't talk about it, but ended up as a 21 year old getting scolded by a 14 year old. It's always smart to avoid these things, eh?</p><p> </p><p>He called Drista as he put on his boots. " Are you near? Should i get out? " she rushed questions the second she opened the phone.</p><p> </p><p>" No- just calling to say that i'm just getting out. I was gonna tell you to get ready but i guess i was late to say so? " he said, holding back his phone, getting his keys and looking around. </p><p> </p><p>" Of course you're late. You're always late and sleepy. Is your school any better? "</p><p> </p><p>" What about you stop calling me out? " he said, earning a laughter from his sister. " Also, do you want to go somewhere specific? "</p><p> </p><p>" Not really. Just wanna get out. Why? "</p><p> </p><p>" Would you mind if we went to a library? "</p><p> </p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p> </p><p>" YOU'RE HERE- " Drista said, running up to Dream to hug him. " AND YOU DON'T- oh my god you don't look horrible, did something happen? " she said, letting go.</p><p> </p><p>"  What does that even mean?? " he said, she did not give time to Dream to hug her back.</p><p> </p><p>" Where's that ugly neon sweater you never wash? Did it finally burn from the stink? " she said, following Dream who started walking.</p><p> </p><p>" No- what does that- "</p><p> </p><p>" Anyways, why are we going to a library? "</p><p> </p><p>" I have a friend who works over there. "</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, are they from your college? "</p><p> </p><p>" No, honestly i'm not even sure the location of his college. "</p><p> </p><p>" What do you even know about him? "</p><p> </p><p>What did Dream know about Techno? First of all, Techno loved books. Dream wasn't sure why, but he always saw Techno with some heavy book that Techno seemed to be finishing in a day. Second, Techno and his brothers are adopted. His brother called "Wilbur" hates him for some reason. Third, Techno had a stable aesthetic. Fifth, Techno got anxious easily. Sixth, Techno liked horror movies. Seventh, Techno didn't like eating, or maybe just fast food, he wasn't sure of that. Eight-</p><p> </p><p>" Hellooo? You zoned out. " Drista said, pinching Dream's arm.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, sorry. There is this thing i wanna- i got to know about him. Can you help me? You're good with books right? "</p><p> </p><p>" Depends. Will i get paid? "</p><p> </p><p>" If you get at least a hint. I've got to learn this guy's favorite book. "</p><p> </p><p>" Do you have a hint or? " </p><p> </p><p>" Yea hold on, " he said, pulling up his phone app, and opening notes. "“Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak.”. Does that ring any bells? No googling. " </p><p> </p><p>" Sounds kinda familiar. I won't google but i'll try to find. I'm not you, i don't need google. " she said, sticking her tongue out which made Dream make a &gt;:o face and pretend he was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>" So whose the guy? Like how'd you meet him? "</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, maybe stop with random questions? Gee, if you're so fond of my life just pay me monthly so i can just spill my secrets. Anyways, he has a brother and we'll go to pick him up. He's like one to two years older than you "</p><p> </p><p>" The mystery friend or the brother? "</p><p> </p><p>" The brother of course, why'd i get a 16 year old best friend? Who works at a library? Do 16 year olds really work at libraries these days? "</p><p> </p><p>" Previous generations fucked up so we might as well. " she said, holding her bag in front of her and searching for something inside it as she was walking.</p><p> </p><p>" Talk to me about if when you get your grades better. "</p><p> </p><p>" How dare you, my therapist will hear about this. "</p><p> </p><p>" You don't even have a therapist? "</p><p> </p><p>" When i do they will hear about this. "</p><p> </p><p>" Actually great idea, you do need a therapist. Maybe they'll tell you your brother is nicer and you should stop kicking his knees and threaten to rip out his ribs like some psychopath? "</p><p> </p><p>" At least i don't like like green. "</p><p> </p><p>" What's wrong with green? "</p><p> </p><p>" You wear it too much. "</p><p> </p><p>" Then stop stealing my green clothing if you hate it so much? "</p><p> </p><p>" Hey, you're the loser who can't make a fit and buying it. I'm just getting free extras. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a wonderful day! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. On my way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno walks to the library and thinks to himself, basically.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the lack of updates;;; gee its been like the longest i haven't updates this thing,, really sorry, i planned out the whole thing so hopefully it'll be faster for me to write when there's an image on my head</p><p>Please excuse the typos, i'm on computer :"D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(this is the last fluff for some time so yay)</p><p>Techno already got out early, so he walked over to his work. He already had some headphones on, so it didn't feel as long of a walk. It was really cold, so he had a scarf around his neck as an extra. It was a simple one, Tommy got it for his birthday, with help of Wilbur. He was not supposed to know Tommy got help, as he was so young and already proud. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't snowing. But it had the cold of a snow. He thought to himself, he doesn't wanna get sick. Should he dress more next time he is going out to avoid sickness? He does not get sick easily, but it should be better to avoid complexes, right?</p><p> </p><p><em> What can he think about without ruining the song? </em> He could've just imagines scenarios. Or just vibe with the ryhthm. Wilbur did give him something to think about, but can he even remember what happened without any clue? He drank to forget, and it worked! But he forgot something important. Was it nice or bad in that case?</p><p> </p><p>Right, Schlatt also, they were going to meet tomorrow. Did they discuss the hours? Techno forgot. The second he remembered Schlatt, he wanted to have a drink, it was a habit. Like something bad happens during a song and you cry to that song rest of your life hearing so. He used to be simple friends with Schlatt, even though Schlatt always had that bad habit. It was weird nobody ever saw Schlatt really drunk though. Even when he sounded drunk, his decisions and talk was always.. thought about, conscious. Techno guessed that he could've take the alchohol as well. I mean, it did work, he only made two stupid decisions all this time, and going right to sleep the way he wanted every other time, but those both ended bad. Why does something with such unique and tasteful have such bad qualities?</p><p> </p><p><em> He wasn't sure if what he has done back then was right. </em> He always had "heavy hands", even without taking courses of any defense or fight courses he always defended himself well. He never thought too much of it when he was young. It was just a "oh this is a useful thing" kind of thing. He almost never got into fights so nobody got to know it. His school didn't really have bullies, just one or two, but the students actually had morals to outcast bullies so teachers never had to intervene. You picked on someone? If people saw you, anyone at all, the whole school starts to ghost you. Techno wasn't really against that, that made him away from all the fights. He only saw Schlatt once or twice before catching him back then, getting picked on.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt was known among teachers and students for his father, in a good way. His first impression and everything was all a point out he had a great life, so everyone took him neutral. Besides, he was already friends with Wilbur before Techno, hanging out once a while, so he wasn't some stranger. You'd know his name but you'd not pick on him kind. So why'd these two randos did so? They were both were skinny, just tall, so didn't take much for Techno to help Schlatt. Isn't bullies such funny word? Anyways, students of course took Techno's side since he helped some other people at the past, and Schlatt had such a great and nice friend group that wouldn't harm a fly, so it worked out. Schlatt started talk about how Techno got them in a blink, which made a whole new impression for Technoblade to have. If he hadn't intervene that day, maybe Schlatt would never ask him to join his little fight club?</p><p> </p><p>He cannot drink with Schlatt tomorrow. Schlatt mentioned the fight again, so probably won't offer drinks, but Techno might want them out of habit. Or if Schlatt drank any in front of them, he'd definitely want it. He can feel the burn in his throat just thinking about it. A tasteful burn. Anything but wine and is alchohol tasted good so far anyways.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe he'd ask Dream to come along. </em> Yes! Dream could distract him from drinks, keep up the conversation away. But maybe Dream is disgusted by drinkers like Wilbur? Then Schlatt would have something against him in case he says no to Schlatt's little fight club deal. Not that Schatt would, but just in case. Plus Dream would ask more and more about his little title he used to have. What if Dream took interest and joined as well? The fight or the drinking.. or both! He can't have Dream deal with that.</p><p> </p><p>If he could remember Wilbur's little topic, maybe he can convince Wilbur into coming along. He only had a day for that though. He'd have to think hard. Keeping up conversations with Dream while thinking about what had he done to Wil? It could get confusing, he could mess up one conversation with a thought. Should he cancel picking up Tommy with Dream? No, he can't, cancelling plans at last second is not the best way.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered what is everyone doing all of a sudden. He then cleared his thoughts, since the music playing was a depressive one, he didn't want to randomly see everyone in a horrible way in future.  </p><p> </p><p>And with that, he arrived at the library. </p><p> </p><p>:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Do you remember your birth parents? " Wil said, again in their near tree spot. He was trying to figure out a rhythm that goes along with his lyrics.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>" No. Why? " Techno said, next to Wilbur, drinking apple juice and reading some book.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>" Did you ever want to go and find them? "</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>" No. I'm fine with Phil and you. And Tommy. I don't think i'm looking out for something more. "</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>" Why not? You could be like really important. Prince Technoblade maybe. That would sound cool. "</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>" I'm an anarchist Wilbur, spare me the royalty. Besides isn't there so many movies about some royalty wanting to live a quiet normal life? I'm already achieving their dreams. " he said, smiling as he got Wilbur to laugh, " Why'd ya ask? Do you want to find your birth parents? "</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>" Nah nah, if they abandoned me they can rot in hell. I don't care about them. " he said, singing a line of his song then shaking his head and keeping his talk, " I just had a dream. A nightmare but it wasn't scary. It was like, a bad memory kind of dream, it felt very real. "</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
<em> " What was it about? "
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
<em>" You and dad had this fight. You were looking older. I think you were going to college? Anyways, you did something dad did not like, and said how you always wanted to be with your birth parents anyways, how you hated spending all this time with us, called it a waste. " Wilbur said, stopped messing with his guitar, so Techno put his book down to focus his attention on him. " I, in my dream, just went to my room and didn't hear the rest of the yelling even though i could.. hear you guys kept yelling. I thought if which would be the worst, you hating us all this time or you leaving. "</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
<em>" What was your answer? "</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
<em>" Don't call me selfish but, i think i'd prefer you pretending you liked us more than you leaving. It's just- feels as if it's a memory, a feeling, a thought- rather than some random dream that i randomly had. " Wilbur said, and got a hug from Techno right after, which he did not protest against. </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
<em>" It's alright. If it was you, i'd prefer you to be comfortable, even if you being comfortable would be showing your hate towards me. " Techno said, he meant it in a nice way and Wilbur understood his intentioneven though it sounded sad, plus saying so while hugging just felt cozy to both. " So don't worry "Wilbur Soot", i'm neither pretending nor leaving. Tell the dream version Techno to be good to the old man as well, he's so old he can already have heart attack anytime, and by the time i'm in college, whew. " he said, got them both to laugh. The "Old Phil" joke stuck with Tommy figuring out how Phil is way older than him, and no one has let go of the joke ever since.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
<em>Techno pulled away first, " Also, i don't know about Prince Technoblade, but Prince Wilbur does have some charm in it, huh? ".</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No Dream and Techno interaction once again,, sorryyy next chap i promise</p><p>Plus when this is over i kinda wanna do vharacter study requests, so leaving this here just in case you have anything in mind ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452209/chapters/72346869 ) please do not say which fic are arriving from though, i have a few other fics and wanna redirect all those there at some point (other fics are kinda dead too;; gotta finish this first)</p><p>Thank you for your time to read this, have a wonderful day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really appreciate comments and thoughts. Makes me a lot happier and more motivated. So please comment :) And take care :D!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>